


Voyeurism (Kinktober 2020 prompt)

by ssrhpurgatory



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory
Summary: 90s at Goddard nonsense. Alexander Hilbert (terrible 90s alias Karl Kelley) decides to work off some steam in his office. His lab manager sneaks a peek.
Relationships: Alexander Hilbert/Original Female Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961722





	Voyeurism (Kinktober 2020 prompt)

Rosemary hadn’t meant to spy. She really hadn’t.

It was just that she had forgotten her copy of the report they’d been going over in Dr. Kelley’s office during their check-in that afternoon. And when she had opened his lab door to find the room silent and empty, she had just assumed that he had stepped out to go get some lunch or to go to the bathroom. She would be in and out before he knew she had been there.

Of course, by the time she reached his cracked-open office door, on the opposite side of his lab, she knew she wasn’t alone. It was a low moan that alerted her to his presence first, and for a moment she worried, rushed towards the door to his office, was about to fling it the rest of the way open and make certain he was all right.

Thank goodness she hadn’t. She wasn’t sure either of them would have been able to live down the embarrassment of her getting a proper look at what she could see only a glimpse of through the narrow space between door and doorframe.

Dr. Kelley had pushed himself back from his desk and was leaning back in his chair, his eyes shut, his breathing heavy, his hand... well, she could hardly see anything at all from her current vantage point, but it was clear he had his hand on his cock and was stroking it.

Rosemary bit the inside of her cheek, feeling very peculiar. She shouldn’t be watching him. She _wouldn’t_ watch him. She was looking away right now.

“Oh, _Rosemary_ ,” he moaned.

Well, that got her attention. Was he thinking about _her_ while he masturbated?

Naughty man.

He let out a little whimper, his hips bucking up as he thrust against his fisted hand. Rosemary watched, enthralled, pressing a hand low on her stomach and then lower, wishing as she did that her skirt wasn’t quite so tight or her shapewear so constricting and being grateful for it at the same time. Because god, if she could get her hand between her thighs right now she would probably be masturbating too, the way the sight in front of her was making her feel.

Instead she dug her teeth into her lower lip and kept watching. He lifted the hem of his shirt, clamping it between teeth that were bared in a strained grimace as his hand moved faster and faster. And then, with a low grunt, he came, his cum splashing white across his skinny stomach and bony chest. After a moment he leaned his head back against his chair, the hem of his shirt still clenched between his teeth, and let out a low sigh.

Rosemary retreated as quietly as she could, doing her best to keep her heels from clicking on the lab’s linoleum floor as she went. She would go back down to her office and she would call up and ask Dr. Kelley to bring her copy of the report down. And she would forget she had ever seen what he had been doing or heard the man say her name while doing it.

Absolutely. Completely.

And if, once she was off the clock, she chose to replay that image in her mind while getting up close and personal with her vibrator, well, that was no one’s business but her own.


End file.
